Together
by Yukiko Flame
Summary: A dyad in the force cannot exist with only one holding its power. Without Ben, Rey cannot survive. Rey must face not only who she and Ben truly are, but also their ancestors pasts in order to restore Ben and the balanced dyad to the force.
1. Introduction

**Short Introduction:**

Leia paced back and forth, impatiently waiting. She grew more and more anxious by the minute.

"Why isn't he with us Luke? He was a Jedi he should be a force ghost shouldn't he? Why isn't he here?"

She slowly sunk to the floor, clutching her knees.

Finally she had a chance to properly talk to her son again, Ben Solo after all these years. Perhaps not under the best circumstances, I am sure neither of them would have liked to be reunited as force ghosts but any chance she had to see him again she would take.

Luke let out a shallow breath and positioned himself to sit next to Leia.

He glanced over to a nearby table to see a young teenage version of his father Anakin and Obi-wan playing Dejarik, laughing and firing friendly banter at one another.

He wrapped an arm around Leia's shoulder and playfully pinched her cheek.

"I am sure Ben will be here soon. The force is strong with him Leia, no doubt he will come."

Luke was never good at lying, especially to Leia.

In truth, he had no idea where Ben was.

Usually you can sense their presence in the force, but no trace of Ben could be sensed ever since he became one with the force.

Luke held out his right hand, his left arm still clutched tightly around his sister, as he cleared a path in his view, envisioning Rey.

He saw her in the Millennium Falcon, making final adjustments to her golden lightsabre based off her quarterstaff.

She worked in silence with such focus and intent, nothing could distract her, not even Chewbacca's snoring he could hear.

A light smile touched the corner of his lips, some things never change.

Rey stood, igniting her double ended lightsabre, twirling it delicately in her palm.

He must admit, that lightsabre does suit her and was very well crafted, he was impressed.

His blood ran cold as he watched Rey's eyes darken, dropping the lightsabre and clutching her heart.

She fell to the ground, her breath doubling its speed as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Luke heard Chewie awake from his sleep and run to her side, swiftly picking her up and placing her on the nearest bed.

Chewie ran to grab some towels and water to clean her face, grasping her hand for support.

"I'm fine Chewie, really, I just need some sleep."

"What has gotten into her?" Luke heard Leia say as her head rose from sulking position.

"It's something to do with your son, I believe"

Luke and Leia's heads snapped towards a shadow right behind them.

Yoda waltzed out from his hiding spot, walking in front of Luke to grab Leia's hand.

"Because of young Rey, the boy hasn't returned. Two halves of one, they are. One lives, so must the other."

Luke's breath stopped, he had studied this kind of connection before but never thought it would appear again after…

"So Master Yoda… are you saying Rey and Ben are…?"

"Mm they are, yes."

Leia squeezed Yoda's hand tighter.

"My son… where is he?"

"Know, I do not. But dead is he? No."

Leia stood abruptly and walked closer to the vision of sleeping Rey, leaning down to kiss her head.

A slight smile brushed Rey's lips and faded ever so quickly.

"If my son is barely alive that must be causing Rey's life force to die out as well. There will be no Jedi if Rey perishes like Ben."

Yoda wiggled his hips slightly as he nodded slowly.

"Correct you are. But… way to save them, I know."


	2. Chapter 1- Rey's Decision

_"Ben…"_

_The warmth from his soft lips radiated throughout their body, providing her with comfort and belonging like she has craved her entire life._

_Her hand squeezed his tighter as a tear trickled down her face._

_Finally._

_Finally she belonged._

_Had a family._

_Had Ben._

_They pulled away from each other and smiled._

_She had never seen Ben smile before, a proper smile. It caused the darkness in all of this to fade._

_But that darkness returned as quickly as it left._

_Bens smile dropped as he fell back to the floor. Rey desperately grabbed his hand to support him whispering his name._

_He closed his eyes and faded, leaving only his clothes behind._

_The comfort she felt gone, a piece of her felt as though it had been ripped from her soul._

_Her soul…_

_Ben's soul._

_She could feel a slight presence of Ben left inside her, which gave her hope._

_But without him by her side, she felt empty._

_He gave her everything, she shouldn't be here it should be him alive not her._

_Why? Why did she have to lose him like everything else?_

_Her parents_

_Han_

_Luke_

_Leia_

_And now… Ben._

_Rey pulled his clothes to her chest and cried._

_She will find a way to bring him back._

_For you Ben Solo, she would do anything._

An icy cold cloth bought to her forehead snapped her out of her dream state.

Groaning, she rolled over to face a concerned Chewie still by her side.

Her lightsabre and tools were placed neatly on the table next to a bowl of warm soup.

Chewie really was amazing.

"Thanks Chewie, for everything. Now you go have a rest and I will eat this amazing soup."

Chewie roared a complaint but Rey reassured him she would be okay.

He bought her in for a hug before heading over to his quarters.

Rey stared down at herself and bought her knees to her chest, covering her face with her hands.

Why? Why must she always have that dream?

Every night since then she would wake up feeling more and more empty, like Ben's presence was slowly slipping away from her.

It was all she had left of him to cling onto.

He was a part of her now, his soul coursed through her fuelling her with the energy of life and yet, something was missing.

Rey walked down to her quarters and reached beneath her bed, sliding out a plain brown box. She unclipped it to reveal black clothes inside.

Ben's clothes.

She grasped them in her hands and bought them to her chest, his scent still present on them.

"You know, this whole sight right here reminds me of myself."

Rey quickly dried her tears, shoved Ben's clothes back in the box and kicked it under her bed before turning around to meet a familiar face.

"Master Leia!"

Leia rolled her eyes and placed herself down on the side of Rey's bed.

"How many times must I tell you? You can call me Leia."

Rey giggled silently as Leia reached across to grab onto her hand.

It was a tingling sensation, nothing like being touched by a human body but still, her presence was there.

She could feel it through the force.

"I… I miss him Leia. I feel empty without him. Is he okay with you?"

Leia smiled softly and shuffled closer to Rey.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Ben… Ben isn't a force ghost."

Her heart felt heavy, was there really nothing of him left?

"In fact, no one knows where he is, not even Luke. But… he isn't dead."

Rey sprung to her feet, a smile plastered across her face as she spun to face Leia.

"Ben is alive! That means, that means I can find him! Bring him home where he belongs Leia!"

Leia rose her hand gesturing Rey to quiet.

"Just because he isn't dead doesn't mean he is alive either. From what I had explained to me, he is potentially somewhat trapped. I was hoping you could fix this."

Anything. Rey would do anything for Ben.

She nodded her head fast tried to calm herself down as Leia explained her plan.

"Chewie! Chewie wake up! We are going to see Poe, Finn and BB-8! Don't want to be late!"

The gang had organised a get together at Takodana to see Maz Kanata. She had a soft spot for Chewie and it bought a smile to Rey's face every time she saw them together. Same with Rose and Finn.

Chewie appeared from his quarters with a crooked bowtie wrapped around his neck, Rey gestured him over to her as she straightened it.

"There, trying to impress a certain someone are we Chewie?"

He let out a soft groan as he turned away, clearly embarrassed.

How Rey loved to tease that big fur ball.

Rey landed the Falcon at a random location in the forest which was about a half an hour walk to the castle.

Chewie protested and questioned why Rey didn't land closer, to which she answered by swinging from a tree branch saying its good exercise.

By the time the pair arrived, everyone else was already there awaiting them at dinner.

"Rey! How was your trip to Tatooine?" Rose exclaimed as she crushed Rey in a bear hug.

"Not as exciting as you would hope Rose, reminded me a lot of Jakku though. Funny that is."

The remaining of the evening consisted of drinks and laughs, Rey tried to mask her plotting thoughts, joining in and clinking her glass with Finn.

That's when she felt it, a soft voice in the back of her head.

_Rey…_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she smiled to everyone, saying she was going to get some fresh air.

As she stood out the front of the castle, she let the air dance around her skin, encouraging her to relax.

Her breathing, in rhythm with the soft waves crashing against the golden sand right across from her.

That voice, it could only belong to one person.

Ben.

But how? How could she have heard him?

Was it a memory or was it him?

She found herself running, feeling the air gradually grow thicker with every passing step until she made it.

This, this was where she first met Kylo Ren.

She closed her eyes and focused. As she opened them, she could see Kylo Ren and herself.

She could sense her fear as she ran backwards, a blaster in her hand as she stumbled up the rock face, desperate to get away from the creature in a mask as he easily deflected her blaster shots.

He froze her, questioned her, and threatened her until he swiftly knocked her unconscious with one single wave of his hand.

He picked her up and carried her away from the scene. Rey watched on until they both slowly faded.

Even when they first met, he was careful with carrying her, she never knew he carried her to the ship.

_Oh, what a gentleman, _she giggled to herself.

She glanced at her surroundings and sensed something nearby, she knelt on the ground and brushed the dirt away.

It was the blaster Han gave her, the one she used to fight Kylo Ren.

It had dirt in its crevices but nevertheless she knew it was hers.

Rey picked up the blaster and another vision flooded her thoughts, it was when Han gave her this blaster and offered her a job.

But that wasn't the only vision that came to her mind.

There was a young Ben Solo, with his father Han, out in the fields of some planet unknown to her.

Ben clutched onto a gun, his little tongue poking out the side of his mouth as his face scrunched trying to concentrate.

"You know how to use that thing?" She heard Han say as his hand rested on Bens shoulder.

Ben looked up at his father and smirked.

"You just pull the trigger."

Han laughed and pulled his son in for a hug.

"There is a bit more to it than that son. Come on, I'll teach you."

The memory passed like fleeting colours as Rey tried to comprehend what she saw.

The blaster Han gave her was the same blaster Ben used to learn how to shoot.

She saw Ben's memories.

_You and Ben are connected in more ways than you just having his soul. You are two halves of one. Without one, the other is lost._

A brief part of Leia's conversation echoed in her head.

Glancing down at the blaster, her eyes widened.

Her plan.

Leia's plan.

It might just work.

Rey shoved the blaster in her belt and ran towards the Millennium Falcon.

She had to go now, plan her journey as soon as possible.

Before Ben is lost forever.

She made it to the falcon and ran on board, jumping into the pilots seat she briefly stopped.

Chewie.

Taking the Falcon without Chewie.

She groaned and leaned back in her seat.

A familiar beep brought her out of her thoughts as she turned her direction towards the sound.

"BB-8? R2? What are you guys doing here?"

BB-8 rolled over to her side and put his head against her calf.

"You want to come with me?"

BB-8 spun around in circles around R2, confirming Rey's question.

"This is something I have to do alone BB-8, I can't put you in danger."

BB-8 opened his body and held out a lighter, as if threatening her that he isn't leaving.

Rey smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Alright but only you! R2 could you do me a favour?"

R2 glided over to Rey.

"I need you to record a message for everyone. Please, can you do that for me?"

R2 opened his unit and began to record Rey.

She took a deep breath and explained everything.

**And so Rey's adventure begins. Don't forget to R and R! 3 I shall mend our broken hearts.**


	3. Chapter 2- Grey Light

It was cold.

Too cold.

His body was frozen, his internal organs constricting to keep themselves warm.

He couldn't see anything.

All his senses numb.

Something white flashed his all black vision. He couldn't move his head in the direction it went but was desperate to see it again.

It flew back across him again.

Again and again and again.

With each passing wave of white, a part of his body would grow warmer, until finally he could bring himself to move.

His eyes flickered open, desperately searching for the white light.

That's when he saw it.

It wasn't exactly white, more like a pale grey. A little ball of grey light floating within reach.

It darted forward and whirled around him.

_Ben Solo…_

What?

_Ben Solo…_

Who? How?

The ball of light dangled in front of him briefly and shot past him, stopping temporarily to gain Bens attention before darting around an unknown corner.

"Hey wait!"

Ben forced his legs to move and soon, he was sprinting.

He followed the light up down and around until he finally caught up with it.

_Ben Solo…_

"It's… it's you"

They grey light was saying his name.

What exactly was it?

He reached out to touch it, but before he could his heart constricted and his body went cold like before.

His knees gave in and buckled to the ground, clutching at his heart whilst trying to calm his breathing.

Steadily, he glanced up to the light again and watched as it began to expand itself into a large circle.

And inside that circle, was Rey.

He saw her, knelt to the ground clutching her chest just as he was. Chewie ran to her aid and put her on the nearest surface, running to get wet cloths to cool her down.

The image faded and the ball returned to its original form.

The heavy feeling in his chest lifted as he rose to his feet, but the cold still lingered.

"Bring her back! I want to see her again!"

The light did nothing but waver in place.

"Please… why are you doing this? Where am I?"

The light began to quiver, a dark spot forming in its centre causing it to expand once again.

Rey appeared, surrounded by the resistance all laughing and smiling. They seemed to be on Takodana.

His gaze never left Rey, something was wrong.

Everyone has a true smile on their face, real laughs, real happiness.

Rey looked… hollow. So consumed by her thoughts she made her happiness fake.

Her name softly fell from his lips the longer he stared at her.

_Rey…_

Her eyes shot wider and her body went still.

Ben took a step back.

"Rey! Rey can you hear me!"

Rey stood abruptly, mentioning to her friends she was getting fresh air.

Ben tried several more times to contact her but she couldn't hear him. She had only heard her name.

He reached out his hand as if to touch her, he wanted her to know he was still here, by her side, always.

Even if he was dead, he would always be with her.

Dead.

He was dead, wasn't he?

If he was dead where was everyone else? Why wasn't he a force ghost?

Perhaps he had been too late going to the light side.

Even so, force ghost or not. Where the hell was he?

He watched on as Rey entered inside the forest, memories as clear as day flooding back to him.

The day they met, took her for interrogation.

The very first day he met her he could tell she was different.

Different… no. Special was the word.

She feared him back then, her eyes that day still etched into his mind.

Eyes filled with terror, looked at him like he was a monster.

Which he was back then. A confused little boy whose anger got the better of him.

He would die a thousand times over for Rey for reminding him what it was like to love, to be loved, to be understood.

Rey knelt down to pick up the blaster she used against him that day.

That oh so familiar blaster.

Ben's hands clutched his head as he collapsed to the ground, his brain aching like it was being sucked out of his skull.

Memories upon memories clouded his vision as he tried desperately to suppress them, until one specific memory caught his attention.

It was the day his father taught him how to fire a blaster.

He could feel the warm feeling of his father's hand on his shoulder as he watched his father correct his younger self's technique.

The memory began to fade as the pain slowly diminished.

He could hear heavy breathing and turned his attention to it.

Rey was clutching the blaster tighter than ever, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

She saw it.

She saw his memory.

The ball of light shut off his connection to her and returned once again to its original form.

_You are her other half, bound together for eternity. The memories she sees of you, this is just the beginning, Ben Solo._

A thousand questions flooded Ben's mind as the light communicated. What was it? Where was he? Why was it telling him this?

But he chose to simply listen.

_If you don't return to the living world, the girl will die. The force bond you share is too powerful for her to handle alone. She carries your soul. The base of your soul. Without you both being in either the living world or the afterlife, there will be no balance. Two halves of one life energy._

Ben's stomach dropped. He never thought he would feel this much fear again.

If Ben remains here, Rey will die.

Rey will die.

Rey, dead.

Flashes of Rey's dead body which he cradled in his arms returned to his mind. The blood that had dried against her forehead and hands, her eyes frozen open.

The memory of her lifeless against him brought tears to his eyes and caused his heart to stop.

Rey deserved to be happy, to live. Especially after everything she did for him.

Made him feel whole again.

But wait…

If Rey dies, the Jedi will end.

Rey's life, thousands of generations of Jedi all depended on his life. To share Rey's burden and bring balance to the force once again.

_Ben Solo... There is one way for you to return. It appears the girl already knows of this. But she will need your help._

Ben clenched his fists tightly and shot an intense gaze on the light.

"Tell me."


	4. Chapter 3- The Plan

The harsh waves smashed her in the face, encouraging any air she had left in her lungs to leave her system.

Her body struggled under the weight of the rugged tides pushing her further and further to the ocean floor.

Strings of seaweed reached out and grasped her arms and legs, circling tighter and tighter. She could feel the tips of her fingers begin to tingle, going numb and purple.

The more she struggled the tighter the ropes of the ocean became. They began to pull her arms and legs in opposite directions, trying to disassemble her limb by limb.

She closed her eyes and focused, letting her mind take control and push the constant feelings of her aching body to the depths of her conscious. The familiar hum of a certain red lightsaber filled her mind as she slowly prompted her eyes open.

Kylo Ren's lightsaber positioned itself firmly on the bottom of the oceans dark floor, summoning Rey to it. She tried to reach out and encourage the saber to meet her eager hand.

The saber quivered and began to absorb the essence of the ocean, causing Rey to spiral around in a whirlpool of madness. She clutched her sides, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt a sharp pain shoot threw her back.

She landed upon solid marble ground, a soft trickle of a river and a gentle breeze filled her senses as she forcefully stood.

A beautiful brick dome stood in front of her, tall and inviting. Her legs moved on their own, her initial response of intrigue, fuelling her.

A large oval capsule was bought to her attention, words engraved on the top of it.

She rubbed her hand over the engravings

_In loving memory of Naboo's Queen: Padme Amidala_

The engravings began to fill with sand, the dome collapsed and absorbed by the overflowing sand.

Rey began to sink, deeper and deeper into the oh so familiar sand until her whole body was surrounded by the rough and course heat of the sand.

She fell through.

Landed on even more sand.

She was on Tatooine, where Luke grew up.

And right above where she buried Luke and Leia's lightsabers.

Energy surged from the ground pumping the sand up and down.

She could feel the two lightsabers begging for her, calling her name repeatedly. But not only her name.

Ben's name.

The lightsabers called to them both.

_Let us help you let us help._

The sand worked up around her, forming a belt around her waist and tugged, dragging her across the sand like a ragdoll.

She covered her ears and closed her eyes.

No more sand please no more.

Her head hit something hard and fast.

A hut with a red speeder right next to the front door.

Rey walked in and scanned the area. Utensils and belongings covered in dust and cobwebs.

_Rey…_

Her head rotated to the floor and pulled the rug she was standing on out from beneath her.

A trap door rested beneath the rug, her frail fingers prying the door open after a few rough rugs.

A brown box was crammed inside the hole, covered in thick dust Rey was surprised she didn't start coughing.

She called on the force to lift the box out from its long rested hiding place and brush the box clean.

Another engraving

_Belongings of Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Her head slammed backwards and hit the kitchen table causing her to double over in pain.

Flashes of objects appeared across her vision, she was only able to recall and remember a few of them.

Darth Vader's helmet.

The emperors throne on the death star.

She tried to focus more intently- remember more objects. Anything she could muster.

Rubble.

_Rey…_

Red salt.

_Rey come on sweetie_

Something gold.

Something white.

A hairclip?

_REY!_

Her eyes shot open to see Leia clutching her hands, studying her face with such intent it was intimidating.

"Are you alright?"

Leia passed her a cup of water as BB-8 have her calf a soft nudge.

Rey downed the glass of water in one swift notion before rubbing her hand on BB-8's head and turning her attention back to her master.

"I saw… I saw many things. Objects and places I don't even know. I saw some things that related to Ben but others, I don't know how it has any significance?"

Leia brought her hands to her head and rubbed her temples.

"Name a few for me?"

Rey closed her eyes, mustering the visions she had.

"Kylo Ren's lightsaber, Darth Vader's helmet, Palpatine's throne on the death star. Yours and Luke's lightsabers. Those are objects I can see significance to Ben but…"

Leia rose her eyebrow, encouraging Rey to keep going.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was Master Skywalker's master right?"

Leia only responded with a nod of her head.

"Then… who is Padme Amidala?"

Rey watched as Leia's eyes grew wide, sparkling with confusion and excitement.

"She is my mother."

It was Rey's turn for her eyes to widen.

Padme Amidala.

Leia's mother.

Ben's grandmother.

She remembered Luke telling her his mother died when he was born, meaning Ben would never have met his grandmother.

So why did she see her grave?

Why did she see Obi-Wan Kenobi's home on Tatooine?

"You don't think, they are trying to tell me something do you? Why would Obi-Wan have any relevance to bringing Ben back?"

Leia's forehead scrunched, biting her lip as she unconsciously stared at the wall behind Rey.

"Perhaps they may know somethings to this dyad in the force ritual of sorts? Somethings we may not know?"

Rey rubbed the pressure point next to her thumb, replaying Leia's plan in her head.

She rocked backwards and jumped to her feet, pacing back and forth.

"So let me get this straight, I find objects that played a key role in Ben's life, his directions of change, see the memories stored away in them which hold pieces of his soul I am missing. From learning and storing all of his memories I become truly one with him which gives me a greater chance of 'splitting' our soul?"

Leia nodded.

"That's the basis of it, but it sounds too easy for bringing someone back to this domain."

"It IS too easy" Rey countered Leia.

"That can't be the only thing. If it was I would be standing next to Ben right now. There has to be a reason I saw more, even Palpatine's throne."

Leia stood and hugged Rey from behind.

"Rey… about the emperor and this ritual you have to conduct I kn-"

"I know."

Rey turned to hug Leia front on.

"I know, I know what I have to do to bring Ben back. I may have adopted your name but I am a Palpatine. The blood of the Sith pulses through my veins, but the spirits of the Jedi are also alive, burning inside me. Resurrection, cloning, they are all the works of the dark side. You want Ben back as much as I do. I have to tamper with the dark side to do so."

Leia squeezed Rey tighter as Rey patted her head.

"But we deal with the ritual when we get to it. That's the last step. Right now we need Ben's objects and to find out what significance Padme and Obi-Wan have in this ordeal."

"So, what do you want to do first? Investigate your other visions or collect Ben's pieces?"

Rey went to answer but her chest constricted, her body going cold as she collapsed to the ground, her right arm quickly reaching out to clutch onto the bench beside her.

Leia ran to her side and ran a soothing hand down her back.

Rey laughed softly as she felt the life slowly drain out of her.

"I have a feeling finding Ben's pieces will be the most useful at this point, may put off my random jolts for a bit."

Rey turned her attention to the little orange and white droid, who spectated the whole ordeal very concerned.

"Set course for Endor BB-8, we have some objects and knowledge to obtain."

_Endor, then Tatooine, the rest can come after_.

But Rey couldn't shake off the feeling there was something her and Leia were missing in their plan.

_Just wait Ben, you will be back soon, no matter the cost_

**There is more to this whole ritual than what meets the eye, It shall be explained the more memories Rey finds and bit by bit Ben returns :P Thanks for reading! Next Chapter is Ben!**


	5. Chapter 4- Eva

_You can be more powerful than you can possibly imagine._

_You have potential. Unmatched power! Enough power for galaxies to crumble beneath your feet._

_You are being held back, they are afraid. Afraid of what you will become because you are stronger than them. Stronger than anyone. _

_You have Vader's blood pulsing threw your veins. Do not waste your potential._

Fire danced in his vision, the smell of burning flesh tingling his nose threw his mask. Screams echoing in his mind as he stepped between corpses decorating the inferno. History, wisdom and the Jedi, all in flames.

He drowned out the remorseful twinge in his heart with confidence and pride as he stood, reflecting on the destruction he caused. Yes, a significant step to his rightful place.

The most powerful being in the galaxy.

His feet led him into the flames as his vision twisted.

More blood.

The unforgettable sound of his lightsaber resonated across the endless dirt plain as he drove the plasma threw an innocents torso.

This is who he was.

This is who he has become.

Not Ben, no.

Kylo Ren.

A murderer, a power hungry monster.

His own allies were afraid of him. No storm trooper, officer or general alike even dared question or speak to Kylo Ren unless absolutely necessary.

They were afraid.

Yet, no matter how many men, women or children Kylo Ren killed, something always seemed to be tugging on his thoughts, his heart and soul.

Calling out to him, begging him, try to suffocate him in warmth and love.

His Mother.

Amongst the beheadings, pleas and cries, he saw his mother standing.

Smiling.

_Ben_. She would call. _Come home_. She would say ever so gently it washed over him in waves of comfort, love.

He hated it.

Who could ever love a monster like him? The woman just wanted to trick him! Control him! Not let him gain true power!

_Ben…_

Kylo Ren stared down his Mother, making sure she watched as he shoved his blade into another villager.

_Ben…_

There is no room for love, when there is power.

_BEN!_

Ben's eyes shot open, the familiar empty surroundings greeting him. Sweat trickled down his forehead, stale air leaving his lungs. The grey light hovered over him as he groaned in response.

"I don't want her to see that."

The grey light bobbed up and down until it decided to take a seat on his legs.

"I told you, in order for you to make her job easier, you have to accept yourself. Open up, feel the feelings you felt, embrace them as your past and move forward. Kylo Ren is a part of you Ben and the girl knows this. She accepted you after all you have done, now it is time to accept yourself."

His eyes darted around the blank space, searching for anything to occupy his thoughts apart from acknowledging the tiny ball of wisdom maybe right.

But, even if he did accept himself, would Rey forgive him?

"She doesn't know everything I did…"

His trembling voice betrayed his calm composure.

"Even if she has accepted me. After seeing the things I have done, the people I killed. Her friends that I tortured…"

Ben's lip trembled as he bit back his urge to explode. Rey hating him again, he couldn't handle it.

The light sighed as it floated off his legs, forming a circle once more to reveal Rey.

She was asleep, her dirty brown hair falling in waves across her face, her lips slightly parted.

She looked peaceful as her chest rose up and down at a slow pace. Her limbs wrapped around her blanket as if she was hugging another person. Begging for someone else's warmth.

The corner of Ben's lip twitched upwards as his eyes scanned her sleeping face engraving it into his mind.

But as soon as he imprinted the image in his memory, Rey's eyebrows came together in a frown. Her limbs shaking as her steady breathing began to rapidly escalate. Her fingers clutched onto her blanket as she whimpered, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

As soon as Ben saw the change, the image faded.

The light hovered once more in its original form, waiting expectedly.

"She was dreaming of her grandfather, the people he manipulated and betrayed. She is fearful of her own bloodline."

Ben's feet swung off the edge of his so called 'bed' as he abruptly stood.

"She is nothing like the Emperor!"

"And you are not evil, just manipulated."

Ben felt his blood turn cold as his eyes widened.

Not evil, just manipulated.

"Rey knows you were manipulated by her grandfather. Why would she hate someone who was used by her own family?"

Rey…

"Well, I'm going to call that a day. Rest up and we can start your training again tomorrow. Rey should be arriving at Endor soon."

As the ball of light began to disappear Ben realised something.

"Hey, you are a physical manifestation of the force right?"

The light paused, regaining its brightness and confirmed Ben's question.

"Can I give you a name?"

A soft chuckle left the ball of force.

"If you can think of a good one, then I suppose so. No one has given me a name before."

Ben hadn't thought that far ahead when it came to questioning the force ball and spat out the first name that came to mind.

"Eva."

'Eva' came to a still for a moment, considering his choice of name.

"Eva means life and the force is behind all life is it not? Seems fitting to me. Plus it has three letters like me and Rey" Ben stated but mumbled the last sentence to be barely audible to Eva.

Eva scoffed, the last comment not going past her.

"Such a romantic aren't you huh Solo? As you wish, you may call me Eva. Besides, I quite like it."

A light blush tickled Ben's cheeks. Who would have ever thought of him as a 'romantic?'

"Okay well, good bye Eva!" Ben spat out bashfully yet slightly aggressive as he avoided eye contact.

Eva regarded Ben as she began to fade.

Who would have ever thought this loving boy would have become Kylo Ren?

**Sorry for the long update, world is going crazy. Next Chapter is Rey, slow build I know. **

**Hope everyone is staying safe during this difficult time!**


End file.
